1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluid handling hydrant structures and somewhat more particularly to hydrant structures which are at least partially exposed to varying climatic conditions and require protection against freezing.
2. Prior Art
Various types of frostproof hydrant structures are known. For example, I have disclosed and claimed a sanitary frostproof hydrant structure in my U.S Pat. No. 3,017,896.
Known frostproof hydrant structures generally comprise an elongated casing for guiding a fluid, such as water, from a source thereof to a nozzle or point of demand, a value mechanism for selectively allowing and preventing fluid flow from the source to the point of demand and a means for selectively activating the valve mechanism. The valve mechanism includes a valve body and a valve seat located within the casing and substantially below the frost-line in ground or substantially within an outer wall or the like of a structure so as to be protected from freezing during varying climatic conditions. During normal usage, the valve body and/or valve seat become worn and must be periodically inspected and/or replaced. However, in prior art structures, valve bodies and valve seats are separate components which are separately attached to a hydrant casing and both must be searately removed from the casing for inspection and/or replacement. Such valve mechanisms are relatively inaccessible and the inspection and/or replacement operations require one to work from a position substantially remote from the valve mechanism. This frequently results in improper alignment of the various portions of the valve mechanism and/or results in failure of the hydrant so that, for example, the supporting wall must be torn down or the ground must be dug up to expose the casing portion of the hydrant which encompasses the valve mechanism. Of course, after inspection and/or replacement of a valve mechanism, the wall must be rebuilt or the dug-up ground replaced with the accompanying expenses.